The present invention pertains to a bow making fixture and particularly to one for making custom center-loop bows.
Bows are an important part of presenting an attractive package wrap. However, the cost of maintaining an inventory of bows to fit all occasions and match all color combinations is prohibitively expensive. Further, as styles and desires change, considerable inventory could be made obsolete and, thus substantially worthless. Thus, there is a need for bow making fixtures which allow custom bows to be made as needed.
A variety of bow making fixtures presently exist. However, present fixtures suffer from complexity and lack of flexibility. Particularly, known fixtures do not allow a user to make a center-loop bow which includes a loop extending over the center of the bow. Such center-loop bows are desirable because the center-loop hides the less attractive area of the bow where the bow is tied. In order to custom-make a center-loop bow, the designer is required to hand-form the ribbon, with one loop made around a finger, or thumb, to form the center-loop. This is difficult and requires extensive practice to develop the skills to create pleasing bows. Furthermore, the degree of complexity that can be put into the center-loop bow has been limited because of the hand coordination required. Therefore, an unfilled need exists for an inexpensive and easy to use fixture for center-loop bow making.